bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Wiki:Ideas and Requests
This Page On this page help will be asked for, agreements made, and ideas will be debated, important ones will need consensus to pass. (still work in progress, can be changed) 1.This is not like passing a bill, anyone can share their views. 2.Requests that need consensus will take from 1 week at the least to 3 weeks at the max. 3.They will be closed by a bureaucrat, (or admin if 'crat is unavailable.) 4.Any Bureaucrat caught closing the consensus in his favor instead of the community's will be blocked for three weeks and his/her 'crat and admin rights will be taken away. If their is no other 'crat to do so, the admin with the most edits and still regularly contributes will become the new 'crat. 5.With Concerns and Requests, users discuss things that they need help doing. 6.Any user trying to, "game the system" will be blocked. 7.Of course, this is just the skeleton. Anything can be changed about it. When a concern or request is completed, then place this check mark by it. Concerns/Requests Episode Numbers I think that until issues are resolved it should stay under its own heading, so that's what I did for this and the first one. But onto my point. Episode numbers should not be on the pages except for first appearences for the infoboxes. When putting down just the episode number you don't know what the contents of the episode are before whatever the person or bakugan is doing and if there is anything I have learned from high school english, it is that you need to treat writing like the reader has no knowledge on the subject. There are two ways to resolve this in my eyes. # We develop separate pages for the episodes under the episode name and then make links but we still can't get lazy on just putting them there and hoping to make that better. # We just delete the text where it says episode number and replace it with a short transitional statement, like when the brawlers come to Earth, When the Vexos get the Attribute Energy, etc. Attribute (talk) 01:07, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Your on to something.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 13:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::It needs to flow better, right now it's choppy. I agree with removing the from the Information sections, but if we place a short statement it's still choppy. Let's try making it flow as one whole thing.Abce2|''Gene, lick''[[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 00:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Master Ingram About the Bakugan what do I do about the info that comes that Ingram had a gender change but we all know that Ingram's voice only changed what shoulc I do if it happens again--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 17:06, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I think we may just ignore the gender thing and refer every Bakugan as 'it' like animals. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''Myriad]]'' Hades'' 08:28, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Save for the main characters.Abce2|''Gene, lick''[[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 13:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Specific Battle Gears? I've been noticing similar changes to the pages about the Gundalian Invaders bakugan and Battle Gear. Apparantly, someone is enforcing the idea that each Battle Gear can connect with only one specific bakugan. The first page that I noticed with this new change was Phosphos, where it said that, and I quote: "It connects with the Vilantor Gear." Although this is true, it's not just Vilantor it can connect to. The only other one that I found was towards the middle of the Helix Dragonoid article. I'm guessing they mean this in a way that connects with the show, but Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders isn't even airing yet. Can someone check out each of these pages and do something about it? Darkus[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|''Master]] Consensus needed If you like the idea, put your signature and a optional comment in "For". Same for Against and Neutral. Old Stuff Admins and 'crats, file old and finished stuff here: Bakugan Wiki:Ideas and Requests/Archive